A winter story
by Kwon Gee
Summary: Nichkhun des 2PM a du mal à gérer ses sentiments confus. Il tente de résoudre ça, arrivera-t-il à oublier celui qu'il semble aimer ?
1. Chapter 1 Aidesmoi un peu

1. Aides-moi un peu

« Tu sais... il a vraiment des yeux parfaits... et son sourire... t'as déjà remarqué son sourire ? Il illumine ta journée quand tu le vois. Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller à côté de lui un jour... Je crois que je pourrais me sentir comme au paradis... oh tu sais ! L'autre jour, on s'est croisé à une émission, j'arrêtais pas de le regarder, j'espère que ça s'est pas trop vu... tu connais les fans, le moindre truc et elles fabulent comme des perverses. Enfin j'ai fait attention quand même mais quand il a tourné la tête vers moi c'était comme s'il m'avait surpris nu... je crois que je suis devenu tout rouge... mh tu crois qu'il m'a vu ? Non... pas possible, il regardait ailleurs toute façon donc ça devrait aller. Il a pas l'air de me détester en tout cas... c'est déjà ça non ? Oh et puis son sourire... je t'ai parlé de son sourire ? J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'avoir avec moi...ahhhhh... »

Le thaïlandais écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait le makhnae. Du matin jusqu'au soir, il ne parlait que de ce petit gamin des SHINee. Taemin. Ah. Même son prénom lui paraissait ridicule alors écouter son meilleur ami en parler comme ça lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Lui se considérait trop solitaire pour réagir comme ça. Et puis d'abord, il ne tombait pas amoureux comme ça. Il ne tombait jamais amoureux. C'était un fait et il était persuadé que cela ne changerait jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait ? Ce serait priver le monde de son corps magnifique et il se devait de s'offrir ainsi en tant qu'idol.

« Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop Chan ? Tu sais bien que les SHINee ont pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, alors en plus un mec... et tu sais qu'il a 17 ans ? C'est un gosse !...Non franchement... t'as vraiment mauvais goût. »

Son livre n'avançait pas vraiment. Ce devait être la sixième fois qu'il lisait la même phrase. Lassé, il referma le livre avec vigueur avant de le déposer sur la table à proximité. Ils étaient au salon, mais les autres membres du groupe étaient sortis faire une promo. Enrhumé, le thaïlandais avait été mis en quarantaine dans l'appartement et Chansung avait refusé catégoriquement de le laisser seul. Le plus jeune avait surtout eu envie de parler de sa nouvelle égérie à Nichkhun et ce dernier en était fatigué par avance. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Chansung, au contraire, c'était celui dont il était le plus proche dans le groupe. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement comme de vrai frères et il aimait ça, lui qui était si loin de son pays natal. Grâce au makhnae, il n'avait ressenti le mal du pays qu'une seule fois et il avait été celui qui l'avait aidé à faire face à ce sentiment difficile. Une légère plainte lui échappa quand Chansung le poussa avec sa force amicale coutumière. Un sourire. Au final, ce n'était pas méchant sa petite romance avec Taemin. Encore fallait-il que ce soit réciproque. Un petit silence s'installa avant que le plus jeune reprenne la parole.

« Dis... tu voudrais pas lui téléphoner pour lui demander ce qu'il pense de moi ?...

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui tu sais...enfin... et s'il veut venir nous voir tu peux l'inviter aussi...?

- Chan arrêtes tu vas trop loin...

- Mais pourquoi ! C'est rien aller vas-y fait pas ton relou ! J'suis vraiment trop amoureux mais j'veux pas me prendre un râteau attends... ça craint...

- Donc tu me balances dans la fosse au loup ?

- C'est pas un loup...c'est un agneau ! »

Le regard de Chansung reflétait vraiment des sentiments qu'il avait rarement vu chez lui auparavant. Il soupira un instant et finit par sourire légèrement. Un de ses petits sourires qu'on décode aussi aisément qu'un livre pour enfant. Chansung poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur Nichkhun pour l'enlacer.

« T'es un vrai frère ! Je t'adoreeee ! »

Le thaïlandais eut un léger rire. C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait autant Chansung. Il était simple et ne se posait jamais de questions contrairement à Junsu qui lui s'en posait beaucoup trop et qui en était passablement fatigant. Le plus âgé décrocha donc le téléphone. Maintenant, il fallait tenir parole. Le makhnae lui dicta les chiffres de tête. C'était comme s'il avait composé cent fois ce numéro en raccrochant toujours à la première sonnerie, par lâcheté peut-être... ou peut-être simplement qu'il le connaissait par cœur à force de le regarder sans jamais le composer.

« Aloooors ? Demanda Chansung avec impatience.

- ça sonne...

- ...soit pas si froid, tu vas lui faire peur...

- Estimes-toi heureux que j'ap...ah ! Oui bonjour...mh, Taemin est là ? Je voudrais lui parler.

- Excusez-moi mais, c'est de la part de qui ?

- Nichkhun, 2PM.

- Oh ! Mr Nichkhun, je vous le passe tout de suite. »

Une deuxième sonnerie s'installa. On l'avait mis en attente et il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas pour une durée indéterminée. Il l'expliqua rapidement à l'impatient dont le cœur devait battre à une allure qu'il n'imaginait même pas.

« Allo ? » Dit soudain une voix fluette dans le combiné.

Nichkhun se redressa en s'éclaircissant rapidement la gorge, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami avant de répondre.

« Oui, mh... tu dois être étonné de mon appel. C'est que... Chansung et moi, on a vu votre dernier clip. La choré est vraiment bonne félicitations. » Avec une légère grimace, il haussa un peu les épaules, pas vraiment satisfait de son excuse mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux en aussi peu de temps.

« Ah...merci, c'est gentil. » Taemin avait l'air particulièrement timide et Nichkhun pensa aussitôt que ce serait mission du combattant de lui faire dire ce qu'il pensait de Chansung.

« Mh...si t'es pas trop occupé, tu pourrais passer à l'appartement ? On aimerait bien discuter si tu veux bien, on se boira des bières avec des chips et de la musique. » Chansung hocha vivement la tête, approuvant avec vigueur l'idée de Nichkhun qui pensait déjà à comment les laisser en tête à tête une fois que le plus jeune serait arrivé s'il acceptait de venir.

« Oh...c'est que...si je dérange pas ?...Je serais content de mieux vous connaître! » Le léger enthousiasme que Nichkhun sentit dans sa voix le fit sourire. Peut-être qu'un couple serait né le soir même et tout ça, ce serait grâce à lui. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit en un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait répondre.

« Génial ! Alors viens dès que tu peux, on t'attend ! » Il raccrocha et lança un clin d'œil entendu à Chansung.

« Il arrive. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant mon gars.

- t'es super ! Répondit-il les yeux brillants.

- Tsss, chopes-le d'abord, après on verra.

- Attends ! on aura pas assez de bière ni de chips ! »

Se relevant vivement, Chansung en fit tomber la couverture qui couvrait les épaules du malade, il la replaça avec attention sur Nichkhun qui lui sourit légèrement en guise de remerciement. Pour ce genre de chose, il était assez peu expressif mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se sentait pas reconnaissant envers les gens quand ils le méritaient. Il ajouta une petite claque sur les fesses du plus jeune en lui disant de filer sinon il raterait l'arrivée de sa Dulcinée. L'argument fit étincelle et en l'espace de quelques secondes, Chansung refermait la porte d'entrée pour aller à l'épicerie la plus proche afin d'y acheter le nécessaire pour une après-midi entre potes et si Nichkhun les laisser seuls, peut-être plus. En tout cas, il l'espérait avec force. Il serait même vraiment déçu s'il se rendait compte que Taemin n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il préférait ne pas y penser en conduisant, cela aurait pu mener à un malheureux accident. Le moment aurait été vraiment mal choisi.

Nichkhun, de son côté, rangea un minimum la pièce. A savoir, mettre de côté les médicaments et la boîte de mouchoir. Heureusement qu'il était presque guéri sinon ça aurait été la montagne de mouchoirs usagés qu'il aurait fallut ranger. Un passage devant le miroir de la salle de bain lui indiqua qu'à défaut de son teint habituel, il avait au moins l'air présentable bien que les ailes de son nez attestaient du passage régulier des mouchoirs en papier au cours de ces dernières 48h.

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse. Pensant que Chansung avait oublié ses clés, Nichkhun cria « Tu soules makhnae ! J'vais t'acheter un porte-clés ! » Il ouvrit en grand la porte dans la tenue décontracte qu'il arborait les jours qu'il passait entièrement à l'appartement. La couverture pendait de ses épaules sur son torse et le regard qu'il croisa était à milles lieux d'être celui du makhnae. En tout cas...de SON makhnae. Ses yeux se posèrent lentement et silencieusement sur la silhouette fine qui se trouvait devant lui. Les pommettes roses et le visage baissé, Taemin se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait particulièrement gêné d'être là et reposant les pieds sur terre, Nichkhun le fit entrer aimablement.

« Ah je pensais que c'était Chansung désolé...il est allé faire des courses, il va vite revenir je pense. Il a vraiment été fasciné par ta chorégraphie... enfin, il te le dira lui même » Un sourire léger s'était posé sur ses lèvres et il fit asseoir Taemin dans le canapé avant de reprendre lui-même sa place. Le plus jeune offrit un léger sourire à son tours. Que n'avait-il pas fait là. Ses pommettes saillantes et fines avaient pris une teinte rose vif. Son sourire, bien que léger, semblait éclairer la pièce entière. Ok. Il fallait avouer que Chansung avait vu juste en parlant de ça. Pouvait-on parler de beauté ? Difficile à dire. Nichkhun était quelqu'un qui préférait le charme à la beauté pure, qu'elle soit masculine ou féminine. Mais de toute évidence, le membre de SHINee dégageait quelque chose que peu de personne dégageait et malheureusement, c'était Chansung qui l'avait vu en premier. Malheureusement ? Le thaïlandais détourna un instant les yeux, se rendant déjà compte de l'affreuse situation qui allait se produire s'il ne mettait pas un frein à ses pulsions. Pour occuper le silence, il eut un léger rire en se relevant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?

- Oh euh...de l'eau ça ira...

- T'es sérieux ? de l'eau ?

- Oui...mais... enfin tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu n'as qu'à me dire où c'est, je vais le chercher moi-même »

Le sourire du plus jeune s'était élargie en proposant ça et ce fut la fin pour Nichkhun qui ne pensa alors qu'à une chose. Toucher ces lèvres, détentrice d'un trésor éblouissant. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour qu'il aille se servir lui-même, Chansung avait l'air de l'aimer vraiment, impossible de faire une chose pareille.

« Désolé, je suis enrhumé depuis quelques jours, c'est la fin mais la fatigue est tenace... ça va ? tu trouves ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Taemin lui faisait face, un verre d'eau dans une main, un verre de lait chaud dans l'autre. Lait chaud ? Deux verres ? Avait-il si soif que ça ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le plus jeune lui tendit le verre de lait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, sa surprise était telle que sa mâchoire inférieure restait à une distance conséquente de sa mâchoire supérieure. Il tendit la main machinalement pour l'attraper mais son regard ne lâchait plus le visage de Taemin. Il ferma finalement la bouche alors que Taemin s'asseyait à côté de lui, beaucoup plus près que là où il l'avait fait asseoir plus tôt.

« Vous avez un sacré stock de bananes. » Dit-il amusé sachant pertinemment que Chansung était celui qui les mangeait. Il avait vu quelques vidéos attestant de ce goût prononcé du 2PM pour le fruit jaune.

« Ah oui...c'est Chansung, il serait perdu si on en avait pas en réserve.

- Oui...sa passion pour les bananes est assez connu, je plaisantais... »

Son sourire ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres et c'était une torture pour le thaïlandais que de le regarder lorsqu'ils parlaient. Le portable de Taemin sonna soudain. Il se leva précipitamment, comme pris sur le fait pour une bêtise et décrocha. Nichkhun l'observa, le plus jeune avait l'air gêné et expliquait qu'il était chez des amis et qu'il serait de retour tôt. Les managers de la SM étaient particulièrement sévères et il eut un peu pitié du fait qu'ils ne puissent pas profiter de leur statut d'idol autant que eux le faisaient. Taemin était devenu encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, et il tremblait légèrement. Il eut du mal à raccrocher, tellement que son portable glissa sur le sol entre le canapé et la table basse. Nichkhun se redressa pour le ramasser mais Taemin avait déjà plongé et lorsqu'il se releva, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le thaïlandais. Leur regard ne purent que se croiser et la couleur des joues du plus jeune eut raison de la sagesse de Nichkhun qui n'était pas quelqu'un de très sage en temps normal de toute façon. Sans y réfléchir vraiment, ses lèvres finirent de traverser l'espace qui les séparaient de celles de Taemin. Les peaux se frôlèrent et frissonnèrent sans doute un peu. Au moment même où Taemin esquissait un mouvement de recul, surpris par la situation, Nichkhun posa une main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de rompre leur étreinte. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Taemin qui ne lutta pas plus que ça pour se laissa guider par le plus âgé.

Le thaïlandais ne pensa même pas à Chansung. C'était un de ces moments qu'on ne calcule pas vraiment, qui arrive comme ça et où la raison est complètement hors de propos. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, goutant celles qui l'avaient hypnotisé quelques minutes auparavant. Elles étaient douces pour celles d'un homme. Mais Taemin n'en était pas encore vraiment un. Rien que son corps attestait d'une finesse particulière bien plus présente que chez la majeure partie des femmes. Un corps pareil, on avait presque peur de le briser rien qu'en le touchant, pourtant... Sa main serrait doucement sa nuque sans aucun signe de faille. Taemin lui-même n'avait pas l'air farouche et il aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin... beaucoup trop loin peut-être si un événement ne s'était pas produit. Le rythme cardiaque du thaïlandais avait accéléré et il crut que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd.

Taemin échappa alors à sa main. Lui ne comprenait pas vraiment, sa respiration s'était arrêtée un instant en pensant qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Seulement, le visage de Taemin était relevé, les yeux posés sur quelque chose, les joues écarlates et le souffle déjà court. Nichkhun se tourna légèrement, suivant le regard du plus jeune. Chansung, en état de choc, les regardait tours à tours. Un sac de courses gisait à ses pieds, il lui avait probablement échappé des mains quelques secondes plus tôt et le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu avait été ça et non son cœur qui tombait quelque part au fond de sa poitrine.

« Comment t'as pu... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Nichkhun le regardait, silencieux, incapable d'expliquer ce qui était inexplicable et surtout inexcusable. C'était arrivé, il ne s'y été même pas même pas attendu. La présence de Taemin avait tout fait et il avait été démuni face au charme naturel qu'il dégageait.

« Je...n'ai pas d'excuses...

- Heureusement ! Ça aurait été lamentable ! T'es juste un traître en fait !

- Chan...

- J'aurais jamais du te faire confiance ! »

Chansung serra les poings, l'envie de cogner le thaïlandais était forte mais il se retiendrait pour le bien du groupe. Taemin les regardait l'un l'autre, et pris de culpabilité, il se mordit la lèvre. Jeune mais pas naïf, il comprit rapidement que Chansung avait des sentiments pour lui et que l'invitation avait eu pour but de les faire se rencontrer. Son regard se posa sur le makhnae des 2PM, il l'avait déjà remarqué il y a bien longtemps et il l'appréciait déjà alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé qu'il l'avait remarqué en retour. D'un autre côté, Nichkhun avait toujours été son préféré, lui trouvant une classe et un charme que les autres n'avaient pas. Est-ce qu'il devait choisir entre les deux ? Le choix était impossible. Il se releva en regardant Chansung, serrant son portable dans une main.

« Je... suis désolé... c'est ma faute, ne vous fâchez pas à cause de moi s'il vous plait... »

Son ton dégageait une réelle sincérité, et Chansung releva les yeux vers lui. Il le trouva plus adorable que jamais et son cœur se serra un instant en pensant qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, son meilleur ami qui plus était.

« C'est pas ta faute non... c'est lui qui peut pas retenir ses foutues hormones !

- Eyh mes hormones elles te...

- Ta gueule toi. T'as rien à dire. »

Chansung était en colère, et après tout, il y avait de quoi. La seule personne qui connaissait ses sentiments pour Taemin, lui volait son cœur sous son nez ? Impossible. Il voyait rouge et ne pouvait même plus regarder Nichkhun dans les yeux tellement il l'insupportait à cet instant même. Le thaïlandais se leva à son tours, il fixa un long moment Chansung. Et d'un air entendu, il s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Ils seraient mieux tous les deux s'ils voulaient s'expliquer et de toute façon, s'il restait là, cela finirait avec les poings et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il reconnaissait lui-même être plus qu'en tort et ce serait à lui de ramper pour obtenir le pardon de son makhnae. Mais après à peine quelques pas, une petite main se saisit de son poignet l'arrêtant dans son élan. Taemin se mordait toujours la lèvre mais semblait étonnamment déterminé.

« Arrêtez... s'il vous plait, vous ne comprenez pas... »

Il se rapprocha doucement de Chansung, entrainant Nichkhun derrière lui. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement, plus par curiosité que provocation. Chansung regarda Taemin alors qu'il arrivait juste devant lui, il leva les yeux vers Nichkhun avant de les baisser vers le plus jeune. Son regard plein d'excuses étaient irrésistible et Chansung ne put que lui pardonner aussitôt alors que sa rage pour son ami ne faisait qu'augmenter. L'ambiance était tendue, si Taemin n'agissait pas, cela finirait mal. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dressa lentement sur la pointe des pieds, glissant une main sur la joue de Chansung, et posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main se resserra autours du poignet de Nichkhun qui les regardait, surpris mais pas dégouté. Chansung, surpris également, mit un temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Les lèvres sur lesquelles il avait si longtemps fantasmé étaient à présent sur les siennes. Il en sentait la douceur, le goût frais et il ne mit pas plus de temps à se laisser aller. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues et sa nuque et il approfondit le baiser avec une passion qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Sa langue vint caresser doucement les lèvres fines pour en demander le passage qu'il eut rapidement. Le souffle de Chansung changea de rythme, il en oublia la présence de Nichkhun mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le plus jeune était moins farouche que les plus âgés ne l'avait cru. La preuve en était qu'il tira doucement sur le poignet de Nichkhun pour qu'il se rapproche de lui. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du thaïlandais qui vint se coller doucement contre le dos du plus jeune. Il tira légèrement sur le col de Taemin découvrant une nuque plus fine que celle d'une femme. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de sentir le corps frémir doucement à ce geste. Il eut un petit sourire et glissa ses mains sur son torse les laissant glisser lentement vers ses hanches et son bas-ventre.

Chansung recula un instant, regarda Nichkhun qui leva les yeux vers lui, Taemin le regarda à son tours, un regard qui en demandait tellement. Pouvait-il faire ça même pour lui ? Son regard se posa sur les lèvres déjà rougies par le baiser et sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il aurait largement préféré avoir Taemin pour lui tout seul mais au final ça avait quelque chose de plus excitant de le faire aussi avec Nichkhun. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu être à sa place, c'était certain... Il finit par sourire légèrement donnant par là un accord tacite à Taemin et un traité de paix avec le thaïlandais. Le plus jeune eut un léger rire aussi pur que du cristal, heureux d'avoir mis tout le monde d'accord et se redressa pour embrasser Chansung à son tour.

La température de la pièce augmenta d'un cran alors que les barrières des tabous venaient de tomber. Le baiser reprit rapidement une allure passionnée et les mains de Nichkhun serraient doucement les hanches du plus jeune. Il finit par reprendre la peau fine de son cou entre ses lèvres suçotant le bout de chair pour y laisser une marque rouge. Il pouvait sentir le corps entre ses bras frémir un peu plus et ses mains glissèrent vers les fesses de Chansung qu'il pressa doucement contre les hanches de Taemin, un soupir lui échappa en sentant la pression du corps du plus jeune contre son bas-ventre. Chansung ajouta un petit mouvement contre les hanches de Taemin, les gestes de Nichkhun l'étonnaient à peine et il était même plutôt rassuré que ce soit lui et pas un autre car il était persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le plus jeune, pris entre deux feux en devenait également un, lueur incandescente entre deux arbres enflammés. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus aux deux 2PM, sentir la curiosité et l'envie de Taemin. Chansung pris l'initiative et se recula pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt trop large du plus jeune, remontant lentement, découvrant avec tendresse les courbes de son corps. Nichkhun en profita pour glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Taemin, remontant lentement vers ses hanches. Le t-shirt fut vite abandonné dans un coin de la pièce dévoilant le torse fin et imberbe du plus jeune. Pudique, il ramena ses bras contre lui et baissa légèrement la tête ce qui ne fit que donner plus envie aux deux hommes. Nichkhun se recula à son tours pour ôter son pull et la chemise qu'il portait dessous, le froid ne le surpris pas, le seul fait de voir Chansung attraper Taemin pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé lui donnait suffisamment chaud. Le makhnae des 2PM posa les lèvres dans le cou de Taemin, passant furtivement sur la marque rouge faite par le thaïlandais et glissa lentement sa langue le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à la base de son cou. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à la ceinture de son pantalon alors que sa langue atteignait déjà un bouton de chair rosée qui arracha un long frisson au plus jeune. Pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier s'accrocha à la nuque de Chansung, ses doigts se crispèrent doucement sur sa peau, son souffle était devenu soudain plus court et cela n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Déjà, Nichkhun revenait vers eux pour débarrasser Chansung de la chemise qu'il portait. Une fois fait, il se décala, laissant Chansung s'occuper du torse de Taemin, pour venir reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondit que le premier auquel il avait eu droit. Il fut vite plus passionné, plus profond, rempli d'une envie qui montait irrésistiblement en chacun d'entre eux. Taemin n'avait plus beaucoup de souffle, le thaïlandais lui laissait donc quelques petites secondes de répits avant de reprendre ses lèvres entrainant sa langue dans une danse chaude et sensuelle.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Ils ne se posaient pas la question. Le fait était que la situation peu courante qu'ils vivaient serait peut-être la dernière et au fond d'eux-même, les 2PM espéraient que le reste du groupe ne reviendrait pas avant de longues heures.

La ceinture de Taemin ne résista pas à Chansung. Ni le premier bouton de son pantalon. Il mordilla avec douceur la perle de chair qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres et glissa lentement sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon frôlant légèrement l'objet qui l'intéressait. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise que Nichkhun calma par un tendre baiser pour le rassurer. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots pour s'assurer de la situation de Taemin. C'était sa première fois, que ce soit à trois ou à deux et il appréhendait un peu la suite des choses même si jusque là, les deux hommes n'avaient été que douceur pour lui. Nichkhun fut amusé et caressa doucement son visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas »

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour ponctuer sa phrase. Mais il fut couper par un gémissement faible du plus jeune. Un léger coup d'œil à Chansung et il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà pris en mains le membre de Taemin ce qui eut un gros effet sur son propre bas-ventre. Ne voulant pas laisser le pauvre Chansung en reste, il chuchota de nouveau quelques mots à l'oreille de Taemin qui se mit à rire doucement entre les soupirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Nichkhun se glissa derrière son makhnae alors que Taemin ramenait ce dernier à ses lèvres pour obéir à l'idée du thaïlandais et détourner son attention. Chansung, obnubilé par le corps frêle qu'il avait entre les mains, répondit avec plaisir au baiser offert. Nichkhun finit par glisser ses mains sur la ceinture de son makhnae, déboutonna son pantalon avec une facilité étonnante et vint caresser son membre dans le seul et unique but de le préparer pour Taemin. Chansung laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise entre les lèvres de Taemin qui lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure excité par le son qu'il venait d'entendre. Chansung devait passer à l'étape supérieure, Nichkhun était particulièrement efficace et le corps de Taemin semblait l'appeler avec une ferveur incroyable. Il débarrassa le plus jeune des vêtements qui lui restaient et caressa lentement son dos pour atteindre ses reins et tout doucement l'intimité plus profonde et inviolée du plus jeune. Ce dernier frissonna d'une légère appréhension mais un regard échangé avec Nichkhun lui inspira confiance, il lui sourit et se laissa aller à l'intrusion. Se mordant la lèvre, il resserra son étreinte sur les biceps dessinés de son bienfaiteur. Il ne l'avait pas bien regardé jusqu'à présent mais son corps était vraiment bien fait et une de ses mains glissa le long de son torse découvrant le contour de chacun de ses muscles. Mais soudain, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dedans tirant un gémissement de Chansung qui venait d'insérer un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Nichkhun regardait le visage de Taemin qu'il caressait doucement profitant du spectacle qu'il offrait. Un plaisir intense pouvait s'y lire, mélangé à une timidité et une appréhension qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être en reste mais il préférait laisser Chansung passer en premier ne serait-ce que pour les sentiments qu'il le savait avoir pour le membre de SHINee. De ce fait, il continuait de le préparer avec efficacité, il pourrait bientôt passer à mieux, une fois qu'il sentirait Taemin prêt pour ça.

Cela ne tarda pas, Nichkhun tapota doucement l'épaule de Chansung pour lui signaler d'y aller afin de ne pas trop frustré le plus jeune pour sa première fois. Avec une facilité incroyable, le makhnae des 2PM attrapa le corps de Taemin contre lui pour l'installer dans le canapé. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'installer entre ses jambes, il les lui releva avec douceur, il était largement assez souple pour ça et Nichkhun vint près du plus jeune pour l'embrasser tendrement en caressant doucement son torse. Il devait l'aider à se détendre pour qu'il ait moins mal et qu'il prenne plus de plaisir. Il sembla que sa mission fut accomplie avec succès car au lieu d'un cri de douleur, ce fut un gémissement de plaisir profond qui passa ses lèvres quand Chansung le pénétra tout doucement. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant, mais aucun signe de douleur n'apparaissait sur le visage de Taemin, bien au contraire, à cet arrêt, une plainte de frustration se dégagea de ses lèvres et Nichkhun, le sourire aux lèvres, glissa une de ses mains le long de son torse fuselé pour atteindre son membre tendu. Il commença des va-et-vient réguliers, calquant son rythme sur celui de Chansung qu'il trouvait particulièrement séduisant dans cette situation. Une légère envie de s'occuper de lui l'envahit soudain mais pour le moment, seul le plaisir de Taemin comptait.

Chansung était doux et le plus jeune s'habitua rapidement à sa présence. Il faut dire que l'aide de Nichkhun n'y était pas pour rien. Il le mettait vraiment à l'aise et en avait oublié la gêne que l'intrusion avait provoquée. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues puissantes, à la vision de Chansung, il le trouvait de plus en plus beau et il était touché par toute la douceur qu'il lui apportait, tout autant que celle de Nichkhun. Il soupira avant de lâcher un gémissement, ses jambes glissèrent sur les hanches de son amant actuel pour se resserrer autours de sa taille. Il sentait pourtant Nichkhun bien esseulé et il tourna le visage vers lui, ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. De son plein gré, le plus jeune vint glisser sa main vers la bosse proéminente du pantalon de Nichkhun, il la massa doucement, découvrant à son tour comment faire ce genre de chose. Le thaïlandais laissait sa curiosité le guider dans ses gestes qui étaient doux même pour une première fois. Lorsque le plus jeune chercha à ôter le pantalon, Nichkhun s'en débarrassa lui-même pour venir près de lui, il s'installa au-dessus de sa tête le laissant jouer avec son membre alors que lui-même venait reprendre le sien pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand il sentit la langue humide de Taemin caresser sa virilité. Chansung en profita pour regarder le thaïlandais. D'une main virile, il l'attrapa à la nuque pour l'embrasser avec force. Ses hanches allaient et venaient contre le plus jeune, augmentant lentement de rythme avant de donner de petits coups de reins plus puissants que les autres. Nichkhun, en équilibre, gémit un peu plus entre le baiser et les attentions qui lui étaient donnés. Pourtant Taemin ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Son corps se tendait et des spasmes secouaient par intermittence son bas-ventre. Nichkhun sourit légèrement et mordit un peu la lèvre de Chansung.

« Tu devrais le terminer »

Le thaïlandais se redressa pour s'installer près de Taemin, prenant sa tête sur ses genoux et laissant la fin au makhnae des 2PM. Chansung sourit légèrement trouvant Nichkhun vraiment adorable de lui laisser le premier orgasme du plus jeune. Il attrapa alors la main de Taemin et entrelaça leurs doigts. Se penchant sur lui, il reprit un rythme soutenu devenant vite plus violent. N'étant pas gêné par ça, Taemin sentait le plaisir l'envahir avec de plus en plus de puissance, ses joues avaient pris une teinte vraiment adorable et Chansung glissa une main autours de ses hanches, dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui avant de placer quelques coups de reins plus puissants. Taemin, à bout de forces, se libéra enfin dans un gémissement des plus sensuels. Chansung fut emporté par le son venu du paradis et se libéra à son tour dans un râle puissant. Ses doigts se resserrent brusquement sur ceux de Taemin et il soupira doucement. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres en regardant le visage du plus jeune empreint des affres du plaisir. Son regard se leva vers Nichkhun qui souriait, amusé. Le thaïlandais vint glisser deux doigts dans le liquide qui gisait sur le ventre de Taemin avant de les porter sur les lèvres de son makhnae. Les doigts furent essuyés par une langue humide. Le regard de Chansung ne quitta pas celui de Nichkhun. Taemin reprenait doucement sa respiration. Il finit par se redresser pour venir contre Chansung. Il glissa ses bras autours de lui et posa la tête contre lui. Surprit, le makhnae des 2PM regarda Nichkhun avec des grands yeux avant d'enlacer le petit corps qui venait de s'accrocher à lui. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement, si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait cette chance, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Impossible de lui demander si Taemin éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour lui mais au moins ils s'étaient rapprochés et à présent, il ferait tout son possible pour le séduire et prendre son cœur. Il posa un baiser sur sa tête avec tendresse.

Nichkhun les regarda un moment en souriant avant de se lever pour récupérer ses vêtements. Même malade, il restait un peu frustré et son membre lui faisait déjà mal. Il allait devoir finir tout seul mais en tout cas, en les laissant seul. Il était déjà bien content que Chansung ait attiré l'attention de celui qu'il aimait. En un sens, en les aidant, il avait racheter la petite faute qu'il avait commise un peu plus tôt. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et s'éclipsa pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et respira profondément. Il n'aimait pas faire ça seul, alors autant se calmer s'il le pouvait. Il mis les écouteurs de son mp3 dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux se détendant un peu grâce au _Requiem_ de Mozart malgré les images incessantes de Chansung et de Taemin qui lui passaient par l'esprit.

Chansung prit Taemin dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa propre chambre. Il plaça une couverture chaude sur lui et le regarda avec des yeux plus amoureux encore qu'il ne l'était un peu plus tôt.

« Tu peux rester là si tu veux...

- ...c'est que... on a pas le droit de découcher, je vais devoir rentrer...

- oh...

- j'aimerais rester...

- j'aimerais que tu restes... »

Taemin eut un léger sourire et vint se blottir contre le torse de son amant. Il glissa un bras autours de lui et laissa s'installer un léger silence avant de le briser enfin, comme on brise un cube de cristal contenant un trésor magnifique.

« On se reverra ?... »

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Chansung.

[FIN.]

Kwon Gee


	2. Chapter 2 C'est toi mon problème

2. C'est toi mon problème

Rien qu'un peu de temps. Rien de plus. Il ne demandait pas plus. Il ferait de son mieux pour l'oublier, pour ne pas faire de peine à son ami. De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant, oublier était la seule chose à faire. La pièce était à peine rangée. En réalité, c'était un immense bazar. D'ordinaire si ordonné, le thaïlandais n'avait pas touché une seule de ses affaires depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Le souvenir de cette après-midi si particulière n'arrêtait pas de refaire surface et il était incapable d'ôter le visage de Chansung de son esprit. Cela le rendait confus et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de l'éviter depuis. Ses doigts se rappelaient encore de la peau du makhnae, ses yeux se souvenaient de son torse en mouvement contre le corps de Taemin, et ses lèvres n'avaient pas perdue la sensation de plaisir lorsque celui-ci l'avait vivement attrapé pour l'embrasser. D'un mouvement de tête, il balaya ces pensées. Allongé sur son lit encore fait, il tentait de ne penser à rien et de se concentrer sur le dernier roman qu'il était en train de lire. Il voulait lire un peu plus de classique, alors il avait commencer _Le portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar_ Wilde. Cependant, plus il avançait dans le livre, plus il pensait à Chansung. Impossible de l'aimer. Non vraiment... et puis il y avait Taemin et tous les deux filaient un parfait amour depuis ce jour là. Ils se cachaient, certes. Mais le peu qu'il avait croisé le makhnae, il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre encore plus mal le thaïlandais. Laissant le livre retombait sur sa poitrine, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'assoupit, épuisé par toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête en ce moment.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. « Debout ! T'as un appel ! »

Le thaïlandais ouvrit les yeux en se redressant légèrement. Il s'agissait probablement de sa mère, elle l'appelait trop souvent mais ça lui faisait aussi du bien même s'il ne lui parlerait jamais de ce genre de chose. Woo Yong le regarda un moment, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas depuis quelques temps mais il ne savait pas si Nichkhun réagirait bien s'il le sentait s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Il préférait donc se taire et s'occuper de lui comme il le pouvait. Il avait une affinité particulière avec lui mais qui n'avait jamais été réciproque, personne ne le savait, encore moins les femmes qui passaient parfois dans son lit. Nichkhun se leva pour aller prendre l'appel. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, évitant le canapé depuis la fameuse après-midi.

« Ouai m'man, ça va ?

- oh...euh...ce n'est pas...c'est... Taemin.

- T...Taemin ? Je vais chercher Chansung bouges-pas.

- Non ! Attends ! C'est à toi... que je veux parler.

- Moi ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je... si tu pouvais venir, c'est gênant d'en parler en téléphone. Ne dis pas à Chansung où tu vas s'il te plait...

- ...euh, j'arrive tu me fais peur. »

La conversation avait été bizarre. Pourquoi Taemin ne voulait pas en parler à Chansung? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver pour qu'il veuille lui en parler à lui ? Il soupira légèrement et se releva, l'air un peu perdu avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et se préparer. Il enfila un pantalon de toile beige, une chemise blanche et un polo brun. Cela faisait un peu trop sage mais c'était un style qu'il aimait bien même si ce n'était guère sexy. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de séduire Taemin, et il ferait attention à ne pas commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois. Mais même s'il était avec Chansung, il lui était bien difficile de le détester après ce qu'il avait vu. Non au contraire, il aurait pu le protéger comme son petit frère.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda une voix alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il leva les yeux, Chansung. Un sourire. Léger. Avant de détourner les yeux pour se rendre dans le salon, il enfila sa veste mais Chansung l'avait suivi attendant une réponse à sa question.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Tu me parles plus depuis Taemin, il se passe quoi t'es jaloux ? T'es un peu gonflé quand même ! Je l'avais vu en premier...

- Non c'est pas ça...

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Laisses tomber tu veux...

- Tu rêves ! »

Il agrippa son poignet avec force pour le retenir et essayer de le forcer à parler mais le thaïlandais, d'un geste vif, s'échappa de sa poigne. Son regard fuyant ne croisa même pas celui du makhnae qui resta muet de déception et de surprise. La porte d'entrée se referma. Il ne saurait pas maintenant mais en tout cas il n'abandonnerait pas. Chansung savait qu'il y avait un problème entre eux et ça lui faisait mal de perdre son amitié de cette façon. Il avait toujours su que Nichkhun était quelqu'un d'étrange et il savait aussi qu'il était du genre à se renfermer dès qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et c'était bien le cas. Il eut un léger soupir avant de s'installer devant la télé, une banane entre les mains pour se détendre un peu.

Les doigts de Taemin étaient devenus rouges écarlates à force de les tirer doucement entre eux de façon nerveuse. Il avait préparé du thé et les tasses remplies fumaient au dessus de la table. Le plus jeune avait les yeux sur ses mains, le thaïlandais l'observait en silence. Un silence qui durait un peu trop longtemps et si cela continuait, la fumée cesserait de s'élever pour laisser un thé complétement froid.

« Taemin... qu'es-ce qui se passe ?... Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil...

- c'est que... je sais pas à qui en parler d'autre et... je sais que Chansung se mettrait en colère s'il le savait alors... promets moi de garder ça pour toi... »

Le thaïlandais surpris par le ton sérieux de Taemin se leva pour venir près de lui et prendre sa main avec douceur.

« J'te le promets...

- ...tu sais, je suis venu plusieurs fois voir Chansung chez vous... mais Taecyeon il... je me sens pas à l'aise avec lui...

- Taecyeon ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?... Il est un peu bourru mais pas méchant...

- ...il m'a touché Khun... »

Le regard du plus jeune se leva timidement vers le thaïlandais. Il avait honte d'avouer ça, surtout qu'il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais le fait était là. Il était mal-à-l'aise en présence de Teacyeon et il n'avait pas rêvé le frôlement de sa main sur le bas de ses reins. Nichkhun lui rendit son regard, vraiment surpris et presque choqué. Comment Taecyeon avait-il pu oser poser les mains sur Taemin alors qu'il était officiellement avec Chansung ? Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'en trouvait pas le moindre début de réponse. Taec était en tort, comme il ne l'avait jamais été et si Chansung apprenait ça, ce serait la fin du groupe. Nichkhun finit par hocher la tête et il prit le jeune Taemin dans ses bras.

« J'irais lui parler et je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas, en retour... prends soin de Chan comme il faut... » Sa voix se noua dans sa gorge aux derniers mots qu'il prononça. Il allait devoir faire attention et se contrôler un peu mieux que ça, surtout éviter Chansung avec d'avantage d'assiduité qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Oui...c'est promis » répondit le plus jeune en serrant le polo du thaïlandais entre ses doigts fins. Il soupira doucement avant de se redresser. Le mieux était de lui changer les idées et l'amener manger dehors.

« Quoi ?... Non, je ne veux pas laisser Minho tout seul, il m'attend dans la chambre...

- Minho ?...

- On m'a appelé ? »

Le thaïlandais tourna le regard vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Minho semblait-il, c'était un jeune homme de belle prestance, les cheveux mi-longs, noirs comme de l'ébène, un sourire désinvolte, voire timide flottait sur ses lèvres bien dessinées et son regard était brillant et posé. Taemin se précipita vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Le brun le serra doucement en regardant l'intrus : Nichkhun.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser alors... penses à téléphoner à Chan pour pas qu'il s'inquiète Taemin... » Un léger sourire et il se détourna pour sortir ne faisant pas attention aux deux regards qui restaient posés sur lui comme s'il s'agissait du messie.

« C'était Nichkhun non ? Pourquoi il est venu là, t'es pas avec Chansung ?

- Oh si si... mais je devais lui dire quelque chose que je pouvais pas dire à Chan... tu sais les 2PM ont tous un caractère très fort, je veux pas être source d'ennuis entre eux...

- t'es bête de penser ça... Y'a que eux et moi qui soyons au courant pour ta relation, tu t'en fais trop...

- Désolé...

- Ah non commences pas... viens... »

Minho rit doucement et entraina le plus jeune dans leur chambre. Il mis en route leur console de jeux. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de changer les idées de Taemin.

Chansung faisait le pied de grue devant la porte d'entrée depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il ne se fatiguait pas, il avait pris son stock de bananes pour tenir le coup mais plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire une fois que le thaïlandais serait arrivé. Il voulait juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas et il harcèlerait tout simplement Nichkhun s'il le fallait pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

La poignée s'abaissa soudain, le souffle de Chansung s'arrêta et le visage de Nichkhun apparut sur le seuil de la porte. A peine arrivé, il se retrouva happé à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans comprendre. Il lui fallut lever les yeux pour voir Chansung et se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas évident de l'éviter comme il le voulait tant. Il aurait du se douter que le makhnae ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se produire. Il soupira en s'ôtant une nouvelle fois de sa poigne. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force pour le retenir car le thaïlandais était loin de faire le poids même s'il s'entraînait régulièrement pour s'améliorer.

« Laisses-moi ok.

- Alors c'est fini ? On est plus amis ?

- ...en gros...oui.

- Khun ! mais j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi d'un coup comme ça !

- arrêtes ça, j'peux pas te le dire...

- T'es fâché à cause de l'autre fois ?...Fâché qu'on ne t'ai pas aidé ? »

Nichkhun eut un rire léger. Si ce n'était que ça. Chansung ne doutait de rien, il croyait maintenant qu'il l'évitait car il n'avait pas eu droit à sa part de plaisir ce jour-là. La situation était d'un seul coup vraiment amusante. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de son makhnae en souriant.

« Arrêtes de croire des bêtises... je me sens juste patraque en ce moment, ça va passer ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plat de bananes qui se vidait à une vitesse incroyable.

« Tu fais pas une overdose à force ? » demanda-t-il en allant se servir un verre d'eau. La remarque absolument incongrue de Chansung l'avait bien détendu concernant cette histoire. Avoir des sentiments pour Chansung ? Allons bon, cela passerait vite. Une passade comme on dit. Peut-être même qu'il devrait chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour accélérer le processus. Ou au moins sortir en boîte pour se changer les idées. Oui, il ferait ça, dès le lendemain soir.

Chansung le regardait d'un air bête. Non pas qu'il l'était (quoique...parfois...) mais le comportement du thaïlandais était absolument indescriptible et surtout impossible à décrypter. Maintenant, il agissait comme s'il était malade alors qu'il voulait l'éviter à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu s'rais pas bipolaire toi ?

- T'sais c'que c'est au moins la bipolarité ?

- C'est quand ceux en face savent plus sur quel pied danser...

- Tu sais plus sur quel pied danser ?

- Joues pas les débiles ! »

Nichkhun laissa échapper un rire en regardant Chansung. C'était agréable de pouvoir le taquiner comme il le faisait auparavant. Peut-être qu'il s'était posé trop de questions pour rien. Il se rapprocha légèrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« J'aime pas qu'on m'insulte, tu le sais pourtant... » Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers lui et attrapa fermement les cheveux de sa nuque comme en colère.

« J't'insulte si je veux... et j'suis le seul à pouvoir ».

Le cœur de Nichkhun rata un battement. Leurs visages étaient trop près et il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter ce genre d'épreuve même s'il se jurait de guérir vite. Il repoussa vivement Chansung contre le comptoir. « Méfies-toi... » Le regard du plus jeune se fit plus noir et il se redressa avant de se mettre à rire. Nichkhun le regarda un moment, silencieux, avant de rire doucement avec lui.

« Trouves-toi quelqu'un, on fera des sorties en couple » lança Chansung mi-sérieux, mi-riant.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... mais demain soir je vais aller faire un tour au club.

- C'est mieux que rien... m'en veux pas mais je viendrais pas moi. »

Nichkhun lui sourit et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Et il ferait mieux d'inviter Taemin ici, lui se chargerait d'amener tous les autres avec lui. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre et ferma le loquet pour ne pas être dérangé. Il n'avait même pas vu Woo Yong à un mètre à peine, immobile dans le couloir à le regarder. Ce dernier soupira doucement. Il devrait bien se décider un jour ou l'autre à aller lui parler s'il continuait à se comporter comme ça. Il se détourna, laissant l'appartement paisible et trop calme comparé à son habitude.

Une main se glissa lentement sur le torse blanc du thaïlandais. Allongé dans son lit, il n'avait rien vu venir et à ce contact, il préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il passa une main sur celle qui s'était posée sur lui, des doigts fins mais une paume large et un avant bras musclé. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et ne se demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne pensa pas plus à Taemin. Des lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes et le monde autours de lui s'échappa pour ne laisser place qu'à ces deux corps déjà désireux. Une langue traversa les lèvres pour venir jouer avec la sienne. Nichkhun lui répondit avec un plaisir qu'il ne cacha pas, il glissa une main sur la nuque du makhnae qu'il serra doucement pour l'empêcher de partir. Chansung semblait impatient, déjà ses mains parcourait le torse du thaïlandais dans le but de rejoindre son pantalon. La ceinture et les boutons ne lui résistèrent pas plus d'une demi-seconde et le vêtement termina sa course sur le sol. Nichkhun sourit légèrement avant de repousser un peu Chansung. « T'es drôlement impatient... » Un sourire en coin lui répondit avant qu'il ne reprenne ses lèvres avec force. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son débardeur qu'il tira légèrement avant de pousser vivement Chansung de côté pour pouvoir s'installer sur lui. Il plongea alors dans son cou pour mordre tendrement la chair fine qui s'y trouvait tirant par là-même un gémissement de la part du makhnae. C'était un son merveilleux et il était vraiment content d'être celui qui en était à l'origine.

Ses mains trouvèrent un chemin sur son torse, mais le débardeur noir était gênant, empêchant que leur épiderme se frôlent, se touchent, se caressent. D'un geste vif, Nichkhun se redressa et déchira le vêtement pour découvrir le torse finement sculpté de Chansung. Il le regarda un instant, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avant de venir gâter un bouton de chair rosé. Un autre gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les poings du plus jeune se refermaient dans la chevelure claire du thaïlandais.

La pièce commençait à atteindre une température torride et déjà leur corps se couvraient d'une fine pellicule brillante. Les mains de Nichkhun s'attachèrent à débarrasser son partenaire de son pantalon pour ne pas être gêné dans sa progression. Ses lèvres avaient continué leur chemin jusque sur son ventre, atteignant son nombril qu'il titilla légèrement avant de descendre vers ses hanches. Une de ses mains glissa sur sa cuisse pour venir caresser la virilité de Chansung. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réaction qu'il espérait ce qui l'incita à aller plus loin. Sa langue glissa avec lenteur le long du membre avant de le prendre pour commencer un va-et-vient sensuel. Le corps de Chansung se raidit légèrement sous la vague de plaisir qui venait d'arriver et sa main se resserra sur les cheveux du thaïlandais. Le plus jeune ne cachait pas ses gémissements, de toute façon c'était bien impossible avec l'habileté de Nichkhun.

Il finit par prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le remonter vers lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Chansung se redressa contre Nichkhun pour lui ôter son t-shirt et ses mains partirent à la découverte de son torse tout en approfondissant leur baiser enflammé. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner le thaïlandais, avant d'atteindre un point plus intime et profond. Nichkhun leva les yeux vers lui et chuchota « C'est bien parce-que c'est toi... ». Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son makhnae. La première sensation fut déjà intense et lui arracha un petit cri. Mais Chansung était doux dans ses gestes et il le préparait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Les minutes passaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et le corps de Nichkhun se détendait de plus en plus. Le désir se faisait plus pressant et il augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Chansung.

« ...vas-y, s'il te plait...

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui... »

Chansung eut un léger sourire et allongea le thaïlandais sur le matelas, se plaçant entre ses jambes et venant l'embrasser encore. Il passa une main sur sa virilité qui se dressa immédiatement et releva enfin ses jambes pour donner à Nichkhun ce qu'il voulait. La pénétration fut lente et frustrante mais pourtant pas douloureuse. Nichkhun grimaça légèrement avant de gémir lorsqu'il atteint le point le plus sensible de son organisme. Le plus âgé agrippa les avant-bras de Chansung qui commença un lent va-et-vient devenant rapidement plus brutal. Voire bestial. Leurs corps paraissaient en transe, la chaleur était devenue presque insupportable et pour preuve, de la buée était apparue sur la fenêtre.

Chansung se pencha pour pouvoir l'embrasser en même temps, mais leurs gémissements et leurs efforts empêchaient un vrai baiser. Ils échangeaient leurs souffles avec ardeur et le rythme ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir. Une vague de désir envahit soudain le thaïlandais. Chansung redoubla alors d'ardeur, ses coups de reins étaient profonds et amples, il glissa ses doigts sur la virilité de Nichkhun pour l'aider à son tours. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le plaisir n'eut d'autre solution que de se manifester pleinement et les deux hommes se libérèrent ensembles dans un râle viril. Chansung regarda un moment Nichkhun.

Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux alors que l'image du makhnae devenait une brume vaporeuse. Nichkhun se redressa soudain, surprit et choqué alors que l'image disparaissait comme de la fumée. Alors ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?... Tout ça n'avait été... que le fruit de son imagination ? Un coup d'œil sur ses draps lui indiqua qu'elle avait été particulièrement fertile. Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. La situation devenait ingérable si maintenant il rêvait de lui. Il se leva lentement, se sentant engourdi comme si son rêve avait été la réalité, et il ôta les draps de son lit pour le refaire au propre. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord pour regarder à l'extérieur. Les arbres étaient nus, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Le froid, le travail, le manque de soleil. Il se demandait pourquoi son esprit faisait une telle obsession alors qu'il lui paraissait si facile de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas maîtriser la situation et c'était une chose qu'il détestait. Toute sa vie, il avait toujours tout contrôler en lui-même. Il était quelqu'un de posé, plutôt réfléchi, patient... Non, il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il éprouvait de telles choses. En soit, cela n'avait rien de mal. Et en tant normal, il n'y aurait pas fait plus attention que ça. Sauf qu'il y avait Taemin et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Chansung était son premier amour et il était hors de question que Nichkhun interfère là-dedans.

Le mieux était de sortir. Pour oublier. Pour penser à autre chose. Il s'habilla rapidement et enfila un gilet épais et chaud avant de sortir de l'appartement. Tout le monde dormait, tant mieux. La nuit n'était pas spécialement froide mais étrangement, il était transit. Il referma son gilet et enfourna ses mains au fond des poches. Une ballade vers l'inconnu. Il aimait bien faire ça parfois, il en ressentait le besoin.

[FIN.]

Kwon Gee


	3. Chapter 3 Fais moi l'oublier

**3. Fais-moi l'oublier**

Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Simple à dire, plus difficile à mettre en place. Et pourtant, il était résolu. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire ne faisait que montrer à quel point la situation était devenue catastrophique et cela ne pouvait décidément pas continuer de cette façon. Ses pensées remuaient comme une tornade dans sa tête et il prit la décision de ne pas rentrer à l'appartement tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à changer d'idée, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à penser à Chansung comme il le faisait avant. Un frère. Et un excellent ami. Ce dernier avait raison, il devait se trouver quelqu'un à aimer, que ce soit du sérieux ou pas.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc face aux quais, le vent s'était un peu calmé et il ouvrit son gilet avant de contempler les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Aucun bruit ne venait agresser le silence. La route circulée la plus proche était loin d'ici et à cette heure-ci la plupart des animaux dormaient excepté un hibou qui ululait. Le temps passa sans vraiment qu'il s'en aperçoive et il finit par s'assoupir. Sa tête glissa doucement contre son épaule et son corps s'affaissa légèrement sur le banc.

« Oh...il s'est endormi...? » chuchota une voix non loin de là.

Hong Ki s'approcha doucement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit en riant. D'accord ce qu'il faisait était un peu pervers ou voyeur selon comment on le voyait. Mais il n'en était rien. En promenant son chien, il avait juste aperçu le Thaïlandais qui se promenait. Il avait alors rapidement ramené le chien pour suivre Nickhun. A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours apprécié et pensait que c'était largement réciproque. Son naturel qu'il gardait en toute circonstance le rendait attachant et c'était vraiment utile quand lui aussi s'attachait. Nickhun cherchait toujours à le prendre dans ses bras quand ils se retrouvaient sur le même plateau et Hong Ki avait fini par s'habituer à cette relation pour le moins ambigüe qu'il partageait avec le chanteur des 2PM. Bien sûr, il devait faire face à beaucoup de jalousie et surtout beaucoup de concurrence. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce petit maigre des 2AM, Jo Kwon. Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi ces oreilles ? Comment Nickhun pouvait tomber amoureux de cet ex-danseur de poll dance alors que lui, Hong Ki, était un adorable et malicieux petit chanteur ? Non. Impossible de douter sur le choix que le Thaïlandais pourrait faire, ce serait Hong Ki ou personne. Et c'était sans aucun doute l'occasion ou jamais pour se rapprocher de lui.

Le brun s'assit à côté de la Belle aux bois dormants pour regarder son visage. Il avait l'air vraiment paisible, pas une seule ride ne venait mutiler son front large et ses sourcils marqués. Hong Ki passa une main sur son front et surprit la retira rapidement. Son front était bouillant mais il ne semblait avoir mal nul part. C'était peut-être parler trop vite car un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du Thaïlandais avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Soit il faisait un mauvais rêve, soit il était en train de déclarer un bon rhume et vu la température de son front, Hong Ki opta pour la deuxième raison. Hésitant seulement quelques secondes, il entreprit d'agripper Nickhun pour l'installer sur ses épaules et de cette façon le ramener jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement qu'il avait une chambre rien qu'à lui, ainsi, il n'aurait pas à se justifier face à ses colocataires.

Le chemin fut long et laborieux et il crut à de nombreuses reprises que Nickhun allait se réveiller mais non. La fièvre devait avoir empirée pour qu'il soit à ce point dans les vapes. Ses gémissements contre son oreilles, lui étaient difficiles à supporter. A la fois car ces bruits n'étaient pas anodins mais aussi car il savait que c'était parce-qu'il souffrait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il finit par arriver tant bien que mal à l'appartement des F.T Island et là, il crut que son heure était venue en se retrouvant face aux escaliers. Non pas que le Thaïlandais était plus lourd que lui mais il était largement plus musclé et cela faisait une énorme différence. Il réussit néanmoins à mettre un pied devant l'autre, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit en la poussant du pied. Il déposa son colis sur le lit, un peu trop brusquement peut-être et partit fermer la chambre avant de revenir sur le lit. Il resta un moment immobile à le regarder mais lorsqu'il grimaça, il se décida enfin à agir.

Il se mit en quête d'un linge, d'eau froide, de glaçons, de médicaments, d'un verre, d'un humidificateur d'air et d'un thermomètre. Les bras chargés, il revint enfin dans la chambre, déposa le tout et entreprit de glisser Nickhun sous les draps. Consciencieusement il lui ôta chaussures et chaussettes avant de mettre en route l'humidificateur, enfin il prépara un verre d'eau avec un médicament. Il vint alors soulever le Thaïlandais pour qu'il puisse boire sans s'étouffer, ça aurait été un comble de vouloir le soigner et le rendre encore plus mal.

« Bois ça Khun..

- mhh...

- essayes...tu as de la fièvre. »

Le plus âgé entrouvrit les lèvres, commençant à refaire surface doucement. Il cligna un moment des yeux avant de les poser sur Hong Ki qui le rallongeait.

« Hong...ki ?

- Oui c'est moi...je...je t'ai trouvé sur un banc dehors, t'étais malade...

- Hong...ki...aides-moi...

- m...mais oui, je t'aide tu vois bien...

- Je dois...l...l'oublier...

- Qui ça ?

- ...Chan »

La surprise empêcha Hong Ki de bouger. Nickhun n'était pas tout à fait conscient et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait parlé aussi facilement. Et quoi ? Il apprenait qu'il avait des sentiments pour un certain Chan ? Qui était-ce ? Il y en avait plusieurs dans leur petit cercle d'idols. Cependant, il lui avait demandé de l'aider à l'oublier et ça... si Nickhun y tenait vraiment, Hong Ki se ferait une joie de l'aider à le faire. Soudain, il étouffa un cri. Le seul que Nickhun aurait du oublier, le seul qui aurait pu avoir autant d'importance que ça pour lui n'était autre que Chansung. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit réellement lui ? Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Si c'était le cas, alors il avait toutes ses chances car une histoire était définitivement impossible entre Chansung et Nickhun. Le brun passa un gant frais sur le front du Thaïlandais pour le rafraîchir avant de déposer quelques glaçons dans un gant et le laisser sur son front.

« Il faut d'abord faire baisser ta fièvre, mais tu as l'air d'avoir encore toutes tes idées, je pense que ça passera vite, reposes toi quelques heures. »

Nickhun leva faiblement les yeux vers lui avant de hocher la tête, se laissant faire et appréciant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui de cette façon. Il n'était pas certain qu'un des membres du groupe aurait pris cette peine pendant la nuit pour faire ça. Woo Young peut-être ? Mais il faisait déjà bien assez sans qu'il puisse lui rendre quoi que ce soit en échange. Alors de voir le jeune F.T Island au dessus de lui, en train de le soigner et s'inquiéter le rendait simplement heureux. Nickhun finit par refermer les yeux pour se reposer comme le lui avait conseillé Hong Ki et il s'assoupit une nouvelle fois pour un petit moment.

Hong Ki se mordait la lèvre avec force tandis que les heures passaient et qu'il s'occupait de changer le linge et les glaçons sur le front du plus âgé. Le voir comme ça le rendait triste et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir le faire sourire et lui changer les idées. Instinctivement, il caressa son front doucement pour enlever les cheveux trempés qui y étaient restés collés. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main contre sa joue avant de dessiner de l'index la courbe de ses lèvres. Un gros soupir passa les siennes mais alors qu'il voulait enlever sa main, celle de Nickhun s'empara de son poignet pour maintenir son bras contre lui.

« Hong Ki...s'il te plait... » supplia-t-il faiblement.

Pris au dépourvu le pauvre jeune garçon n'hésita qu'un tout petit moment avant de laisser son bras entre les mains du Thaïlandais. Nickhun se sentait un peu mieux mais la fatigue et la volonté de passer à autre chose rendait son esprit plus faible que d'habitude et il se décala un peu sous la couverture pour attirer le petit brun contre lui. Hong Ki s'allongea alors à côté de lui en le regardant et à peine hésitant, un peu timide malgré le fait qu'une partie de son rêve se réalise. Il se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois avant de se blottir contre Nickhun, tant pis s'il partageait son virus, peut-être qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se reproduirait plus. Il lui fallait profiter de cette chance qui s'offrait à lui. Le Thaïlandais le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de refermer les yeux.

« Excuses-moi... de t'embarquer là-dedans...

- oh...non non...t'excuses pas Khun, je...en fait je suis content...

- Tu veux bien...t'occuper de moi...pour quelques temps ?

- ou...oui. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

- merci... »

Les lèvres du plus âgé se posèrent avec douceur sur le front de Hong Ki qui en sourit agréablement. Il ne regrettait en rien sa soirée et au contraire, il aurait même pu remercier Chansung que cette histoire ait menée Nickhun jusque chez lui. Il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder le Thaïlandais et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il l'aiderait de son mieux à oublier celui qu'il voulait oublier. Le plus âgé, reconnaissant, finit par s'assoupir plus sereinement que les fois précédentes. Hong Ki l'imita rapidement, un sourire ravi posé sur ses lèvres. Ils plongèrent ainsi dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au milieu de la matinée.

C'est le portable du Thaïlandais qui les réveilla. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la fièvre avait disparue et elle ne laissait la place qu'à de légères courbatures qui ne resteraient pas longtemps non plus. Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment où il se trouvait, mais la mémoire lui revint vite en sentant un poids contre lui et il eut un léger sourire en voyant Hong Ki qui grognait sans vouloir bouger. D'une main, il attrapa son portable qui gisait dans le lit et regarda le nom qu'il affichait « chansung ». Il ignora l'appel. Non, l'oublier devait commencer par une cure sans lui à profiter un maximum de son remède, à savoir Hong Ki. Il se rappelait parfaitement la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu cette nuit, la fièvre n'avait pas été assez forte pour le faire délirer. Et il n'était pas mécontent que ce soit Hong Ki et pas un autre, il l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié et il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à l'appeler avant. Il aurait pu se confier à lui sans aucune crainte, il n'aurait pas eu à subir ce dilemme qui avait pesé sur ses épaules depuis quelques semaines. Laissant son portable de côté, il glissa une main à la taille du plus jeune pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur Seung Hyun avec un plateau dans les bras composé d'un jus d'orange, un bol de céréales et une mandarine (ce que préfère Hong Ki au réveil). Il s'arrêta net en voyant son chanteur dans les bras de Nickhun. Un moment de silence précéda un grand éclat de rire.

« Ah désolé ! » dit-il en posant le plateau sur un coin du lit.

Nickhun le regarda, les yeux exorbités alors que Hong Ki se redressa avec une vivacité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« T'as même pas frappé ! Débile !

- ça va...c'est pas comme si c'était top secret

- quoi ? Mais...!

- Content pour toi ! »

Le guitariste le félicita d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, le laissant désemparé et passablement honteux du fait que Nickhun ait appris de la sorte à quel point il l'apprécier auparavant. Les joues devenues rouges écarlates, la tête basse et la mine renfrognée car vexé, il ne fit pas attention au sourire de Nickhun qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci Hong Ki. » répondit-il simplement avant de rapprocher le plateau pour son nouvel... mh, comment le qualifier désormais ? Plus qu'un ami mais pas encore un amant. Alors quoi ? Peut-être que pour le moment il valait mieux ne pas y penser et juste profiter du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des amants.

« C'est ce que tu prends au petit dej' ? Ils sont sympa tes amis de t'apporter ça au lit...

- Ah...c'est Seung Hyun, il est comme ça, c'est gentil mais il ne frappe jamais...

- ça risque d'être...problématique à l'avenir... »

Nickhun eut un léger rire avant de prendre son portable pour envoyer un texto à Chansung au moins pour que le groupe ne s'inquiète pas et qu'ils ne le cherchent pas affolés. « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je suis chez un ami pour la journée. » Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Hong Ki le regardait avec curiosité.

« Tu pourras pas l'oublier si tu lui racontes tout ce que tu fais...

- Je sais...tu...as dit que tu m'aiderais ?

- Oui...j'ai pas changé d'avis... »

Hong Ki attrapa son bol de céréales pour grignoter un peu avant de tendre le jus d'orange à son aîné argumentant qu'après une fièvre, il lui fallait des vitamines. Nickhun prit donc le verre en souriant, pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi mais se dit qu'il risquait de s'y habituer beaucoup trop vite. Car il fallait l'avouer, c'était bien agréable quelqu'un qui faisait attention à ce que l'on faisait.

Son portable sonna une nouvelle fois. Hong Ki s'empara alors du téléphone pour répondre.

« Eyh ! Lâches-le un peu, il a le droit d'avoir une vie... » Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers Nickhun qui ne broncha pas et conforté par cette réaction, il continua pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. « Et il passe la journée avec moi aujourd'hui, ne l'attendez pas ! » Il raccrocha, laissant un Chansung muet et perplexe derrière le combiné. Nickhun se mordait la lèvre en regardant le portable entre les mains du plus jeune mais ce dernier se rapprocha, voyant son air contrit, il glissa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever légèrement le visage. Et avec un petit air de chaton perdu, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le but de lui changer les idées.

Le Thaïlandais le regarda un instant avant de répondre doucement, presque timidement à son baiser ce qui amusa le plus jeune. Il le regarda un instant avant de rire doucement à son tour et reprendre ses lèvres avec plus de conviction qu'un peu plus tôt. Tout content, Hong Ki le lui rendit avec autant de passion avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Nickhun le serra dans ses bras.

« Il va falloir se bouger si tu veux pas qu'on aille mh...plus loin... » dit-il doucement.

« ah !...oui...enfin c'est pas que je veux pas hein...c'est que je préfère prendre mon temps, c'est plus amusant tu crois pas ?

- Oui sans doute, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Amusés, ils se relevèrent. Une douche fut la bienvenue après la fièvre que Nickhun avait eu. Il du emprunter des vêtements à son futur-amant, légèrement petits mais sa veste cachait ce petit défaut.

« Dis Khun...

- Oui ?

- On peut passer cette journée comme...mh...comme un rendez-vous ? »

La question surprit le Thaïlandais mais il ne voyait aucune objection à ça, avec tendresse il vint embrasser Hong Ki et lui murmura doucement qu'il était d'accord. Un rendez-vous comme n'importe quel couple le ferait. Hong Ki en trépignait d'avance et Nickhun avait cessé de penser à Chansung pour le moment. Encore fallait-il que cela dure quelques temps à présent et il en profiterait pour se laisser aller à aimer le jeune garçon qui l'avait soigné d'une pneumonie et d'une forte fièvre.


End file.
